Nona Temporada
A Nona Temporada de It´s Always Sunny in Philadelphia foi ao ar em 2013 no novo canal FXX. Esta é a primeira temporada a passar no FXX, em vez do canal FX original. É composta de dez episódios que se tornou número padrão a partir da oitava temporada. Essa temporada possui o 100º episódio da série. A temporada teve o seu início no dia 4 de setembro de 2013 e terminou no dia 6 de novembro de 2013. História Na 9ª temporada, A Gangue continua com suas aventuras depravadas, tentando mudar as leis sobre armas, tentar ganhar um prêmio e "deter" um assalto a uma loja de conveniência. Elenco *Glenn Howerton como Dennis Reynolds *Kaitlin Olson como Dee Reynolds *Rob McElhenney como Mac *Charlie Day como Charlie Kelly *Danny DeVito como Frank Reynolds ;Recorrente *Mary Elizabeth Ellis como A Garçonete *David Hornsby como Rickety Cricket *Artemis Pebdani como Artemis *Jimmi Simpson como Liam McPoyle *Mary Lynn Rajskub como Gail, a lesma *Lance Barber como Bill Ponderosa ;Estrelas Convidadas *Seann William Scott como Mac da Roça *Ken Davitian como Snyder *Peter Jacobson como Rotenberg *Robyn Lively como Kerry *Oscar Nunez como Sudz Manager *Chad L. Coleman como Z *Roddy Piper como Da 'Maniac Produção Em 6 de agosto de 2011, a FX anunciou que havia renovado o programa para uma nona temporada. Ele estreou no novo canal FXX e mudou o horário para as noites de quarta-feira. Em 14 de maio de 2013, Rob McElhenney revelou que os criadores da série Game of Thrones , David Benioff e DB Weiss , escreveram um episódio da nona temporada. Charlie Day revelou que seria uma história do tipo Flowers for Algernon sobre "Charlie ficando mais esperto" em um estilo ilimitado , e é chamado de "Flores para Charlie". Além disso, há um episódio chamado "A gangue tenta desesperadamente ganhar um prêmio", que zomba a falta de indicações ao Emmy que a série tem ou de outras indicações ao prêmio, uma sequencia do episódio de Maquina Mortífera 6 e um especial de Ação de Graças, que traz de volta Gail, a lesma, Os McPoyles e outros inimigos da Gangue. Uma sequência animada (inspirada em uma animação da Pixar ) foi criada para o 100º episódio, "A Gangue salva o dia". Uma participação especial de Aaron Paul foi anunciada, mas ele não pôde aparecer devido a conflitos de agendamento. Rob McElhenney revelou na San Diego Comic-Con de 2013 que havia escrito um episódio para esta temporada envolvendo a gangue se tornando concorrentes no programa Family Feud . Enquanto os produtores do Family Feud foram receptivos ao enredo, a FX se recusou a permitir que o episódio prosseguisse para a produção. Na próxima temporada, um episódio com um enredo parecido acontece. A temporada estreou em 4 de setembro de 2013 e contém 10 episódios. O centésimo episódio da série foi ao ar em 9 de outubro. Fotos Promocionais Nessa temporada, as fotos promocionais são em preto e branco e seguem no estilo dos filmes de arte do cinema europeu (talvez mais especificamente os de Ingmar Bergman). thumb|center|440px Always Sunny Season 9 Cast Promo 2.jpg Always Sunny Season 9 Cast Promo 3.jpg Always Sunny Season 9 Cast Promo 4.jpg Always Sunny Season 9 Cast Promo 5.jpg Always Sunny Season 9 Cast Promo 6.jpg Always Sunny Season 9 Cast Promo 7.jpg Always Sunny Season 9 Cast Promo 8.jpg Always Sunny Season 9 Cast Promo 9.jpg Always Sunny Season 9 Cast Promo 10.jpg Always Sunny Season 9 Cast Promo 11.jpg Always Sunny Season 9 Cast Promo 12.jpg Always Sunny Season 9 Cast Promo 13.jpg Categoria:Nona Temporada Categoria:Temporadas